1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to germicidal systems and apparatuses and, more specifically, to germicidal systems and apparatuses having hollow tumbling chambers for disinfecting objects.
2. Description of the Related Art
The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion within this section.
In general, germicidal systems are designed to subject one or more surfaces and/or objects to a germicide to deactivate or kill microorganisms residing upon the surface/s and/or object/s. Applications of germicidal systems include but are not limited to sterilization, object disinfection, and room/area decontamination. Examples of area/room decontamination systems are those used in hospital rooms to disinfect the objects therein and those used in agricultural operations, such as those which are used to breed and/or farm animals. Examples of sterilizing systems are those used for sterilizing surgical tools, food or pharmaceutical packaging. A challenge in many applications is accessing all surfaces of an object to insure thorough disinfection of the object. In particular, some germicidal systems may only effectively treat surfaces which are facing the germicidal system and, thus, surfaces not facing the system may not be disinfected adequately.
Furthermore, surfaces of an object which are in contact with a surface of another object, such as the surface of an object touching the surface of a table or surfaces of a plurality of objects stacked upon each other are hidden from exposure and, thus, such surfaces are not disinfected. Objects which are particularly susceptible for being in contact with other objects are those which are relatively small and portable. Furthermore, such objects are often handled by humans, making them more likely to have germs on their surfaces. Some germicidal systems include trays for objects to be positioned on such that access to surfaces of the objects may be manipulated. Such trays, however, are labor and time intensive in that the objects must be carefully positioned to avoid overlapping the objects and, further, that the objects must be turned over during a disinfection process to insure disinfection of surfaces that were originally placed in contact with the trays.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to develop a germicidal system that can effectively access all surfaces of objects during a disinfection process with minimal labor involved and minimal interruptions to the disinfection process.